The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing flat glass wherein the glass is formed while being supported on a surface of a pool of molten tin following delivery thereto as molten glass. More particularly, this invention relates to a combination of elements comprising a container for holding such a pool of molten tin with reduced threat of leakage.